Northrend
Northrend is the island continent to the north of Azeroth. It is an icy and desolate place, and is the source of the Scourge. It is home to the undead, but also to the Dragonflights, and the Titan Watchers of Ulduar. There are 8 major zones: *Storm Peaks *Zul'drak *Grizzly Hills *Dragonblight *Crystalsong Forest *Sholazar Basin *Ice Crown *Coldarra (island) The party is currently still exploring Northrend. Storm Peaks The Storm Peaks are located at the centre north of Northrend. They are a fierce mountain range, with high peaks and sharp drops. The primary location within the Storm Peaks is Ulduar, the city of the Titans. Ulduar Ulduar was created by the mythical Titans in ancient times. It is believed by some, including the Dragonflights, that the Titans created the world, and then left it, for unknown reasons. It is now a city frozen in time (not literally), preserved but mostly deserted. Ulduar is inhabited by the Watchers , who were left by the Titans to watch over the world and see that it did not fall to chaos. The Watchers are also prison guards for the Old God, who dwells beneath the city. Zul'drak Zul'drak is located to the south east of Northrend. It is home to the Drakkari troll tribe, and their Loa . When the party arrived in Northrend, the Drakkari were under attack from the forces of the Lich King, who had caused the trolls to kill their own Loa for their power. Zul'drak is a giant ziggurat (pyramid-like structure with steps), and includes Drak'tharon Keep, initially overrun by undead, and Gundrak, the troll capital. Grizzly Hills The Grizzly Hills are located to the south east of Northrend, below Zul'drak. They are home to the Furbolgs, the bear-people who are traditionally affiliated with night elves. Dragonblight The Dragonblight is located to the centre south of Northrend. It is a large wasteland, and the graveyard of the Dragonflights , containing many skeletons of long dead dragons. The area includes the following locations: *Wyrmrest Temple, home of the Dragonflights and Alexstrasza *Agmar's Hammer, the Horde basecamp *Venomspite, the Forsaken outpost of Putress *Wintergarde Keep, the Alliance basecamp *New Hearthglen, a Scarlet Crusade camp recently destroyed by the New Scourge It has also been beseiged by the floating necropolis Naxxramas. Crystalsong Forest The Crystalsong Forest is located in the centre of Northrend. It is a strange place where all lifeforms are made of a glowing crystal, which seems to slowly infect anything that falls upon it. It is deeply magical. It also contains the Great Tree, a gateway to the Emerald Dream of the Green Dragonflight. The north of the forest is bound by a great gate, leading into Ice Crown. The Scourge seem to avoid this at all costs. The city of Dalaran is currently located above the Crystalsong Forest. Sholazar Basin Sholazar Basin is located to the north west of Northrend, west of Ice Crown. It is an idyllic paradise, lush and green, in stark contrast to the rest of Northrend. It is believed that the Basin was created by the same Titans as Ulduar. Until the crisis of the Blue dragonflight, Kalecgos and Anveena Teague resided here. This was also the location of the resurrection of Mr Furrows. Ice Crown Ice Crown is located to the centre north of Northrend. It is the home of Arthas Menethil, in his guise as the Lich King. The party believes that the Lich King resided here before Arthas ever arrived, as evidenced by a vision showing him climbing a staircase to reach the Frozen Throne. Ice Crown is formed on a glacier, with Ice Crown Citadel located in the south. There are four or five gates and fortresses located around the outside of the glacier, and an unknown island in the centre. To the north west of the glacier is the Shadowvault, a tower where Arthas keeps his prized weapons and loot. To the north east lies Sindragosa's Fall, a wasteland where Arthas resurrected the Blue dragon Sindragosa to use as an undead mount. Ice Crown is entirely inhabited by allies of the Lich King, including the undead hordes, frost wyrms, Valkyr and gargoyles. Coldarra Coldarra is an island off the west coast of Northrend. It is home to the Blue dragonflight, and specifically to Malygos, their Aspect. The party travelled there after Malygos lost his mind and declared that magic should be forbidden to mortal races. The main feature of Coldarra is the Nexus, a tower fortress surrounded by floating rings of stone. At the top of the Nexus is the Eye of Eternity, where Malygos lived. Map of the Area The party are aware of all these zones